User blog:JacobKyleF/Critical Review Proposal: Kai Chisaki (Overhaul)
I Want to say that this is NOT '''a PE Proposal and Clearly Not Part of Villains Wiki for i am aware and i'll accept any consequence, even if i know i did not grant permission for a fellow Administrator, But I Wanted to give this a try and show a minimum of disappointment and a sense of study, i'm clearly not ranting or bragging about what i'm about to do and more, i do respect and follow the rules, i'm just curious but concern at the sae time. This is morally like a Critical Review for other users and readers to know that sometimes, in a basic thought and opinion. Not all MHA Villains have been declared not PE, even any villain i know in the Wiki so far. But i do not want to cause an arguement over this whatsoever, i still and generously understood, followed the rules, and gave it respect to know that we are Villains Wiki, Not Pure Evil Wiki and to top off what was said, Being Pure Evil is not "a Badge of Honor". I Clearly understand the criteria and source of Villains Wiki's Pure Evil Category Status and its own rules of how every villain can qualify when from Crossing the MEH, Having No Redemption, and has to come from a Standard that helps them increase what makes them '''PE '''enough to qualify for the Job and earned title. Sometimes it has to come from their backstory, personality, the acts and crimes they heinously committed, and the despair they gave to many innocences. Lastly, the reason why i made this was because i was able to study down, look over the process of the character, and discover new elements of what made him the Villain he was today, Even though all of you may disagree he is never '''PE, '''He still had a chance to qualify and redeem to have a title of '''PE. But Not and i mean '''Not '''only because it was a "Badge of Honor", but genuinally it's a no since Being PE is not something to earn. But the main reason for him to have this chance is because his characteristics and elements were already studied down and now given a new purpose for his standards and his crimes. Today's Topic of Reviewing is Kai Chisaki Reasons and New Standards to his Criteria We all know Kai Chisaki, Known as Overhaul, could not qualify as PE due to his Goals being filled with potential and he still has care for his Boss, the former head of the Shie Hassaikai and the Grandfather of Eri, Which he wanted to repay back the kindness the boss given him, But later on all of the experience Kai had would only turn into Obsession and leads Kai to mentally but really lose what's left in his sanity and truly decides to show no regret or remorse of his actions later on as his failures led him to his downfall. But question is, Did he really "care" for someone before... If Kai did truly care about the Boss, then why would he use his Graddaughter Eri for his accomplishments and didn't know or have known She was a relative to his Boss. In theory to be true, The Boss might have rejected and disagreed on Kai's Plan on Quirk-Destroy Bullets because somehow the Boss knew Kai will use his granddaughter then abuse and experiment on her for the process of refining her blood to perfect the Drug, that could explain why the Boss was trying his best to bring a new hope for Kai to find avail and honor in, but failed to do so because Kai was already convinced drug dealing was his main answer and belief to bring the Yakuza back into its former glory. But if you think he still cares for the Boss, why would he not accept his disagreement to never use his main goal and could not agree back, as well as calling him a fool for not trusting him which resulted into Kai placing the boss under a coma. If you think it was not convincing enough, Kai's trait of caring can relate to other villains, for example: Masamune Dan from ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. ''He still has a Human side when his wife was alive until a Bugster Virus killed her off, which resulted in Masamune losing his innocences and becoming the Villain he was today, along with manipulating his son, Kuroto Dan, into making Kamen Rider Chronicle and then would use it to become Cronus to control all of Humanity. Masamune starts viewing humanity as a game, something made to destroy. However in ''Ex-Aid: Another Ending ''Trilogy. He still loves his wife, but in a way that made him lose his human side but he still refuses to show remorse for manipulating Kuroto and the latter would cursed him for not to be born. Then we Have Father (Fullmetal Alchemist). Father still has care for Van Hohenheim, His "Children" and the Elric Brothers. But Father's way of caring was different because he views Van as a Reason why the sudden events happened because of him, his way of caring towards his "children" was that Father viewed them as tools for his plan, along with viewing the Elric Brothers the same way as well. So Meaning his Way of caring was genuinely different of how others care for their own loved ones. The way Father cared is carely using them for his own gain of destroying th world with no remorse or concern. Then was Chucky from Child's Play. True he was a Parent for Glen and Glenda, He cared... to only teach them how to be a serial killer, and again he still shows no remorse or concern for his actions, but however, when he was killed off by Glen/Glenda from being chopped with an axe, he told them he was very proud of succeeding to have them kill (but Glen on the other hand still refused to kill, but his sister Glenda did). So the way he cares for both of them was heinously different due to having them be taught to kill. Okay, from these Examples, now can this be understandable and a good reason to comprehend why Kai's trait was relatable towards them. Kai's Caring for his Boss and his Goal to bring back the former glory of the Yakuza only led him to already becoming more obsessed and turned completely evil due to insanity. He ends up viewing his Gang and the League of Villains as nothing more as mere pawns to distract those who were this close into stopping him. Even his own determination of bringing back the Shie Hassaikai's glory didn't prevent him to stand out as he already lost his sanity as he later learns from his failures but still refused to show remorse, regret, and concern about Abusing Eri and Trying to convice the Boss that he was Right all along before he knew it wasn't or it could have been, as a matter of fact, if Kai didn't accept his Boss' disagreement on his goal, it hinted The boss knew about Kai abusing Eri, which could've made sense. The Boss already knew and criticize Kai's Plan as inhuman and would never (possibly) wanted anything bad happen to his granddaughter after she was given away to him from his daughter (which was Eri's mother). Not only that, it could also be the reason Kai put him under comatose. again, He even sees nothing in his gang as pawns because he used them for their own potential to make sure he'll succeed no matter what the cost of what happens to the rest in his group. Final Conclusion I only wish for all of you to understand the studies i've worked hard on as i tried my ways of researching the background of how Overhaul can officialy qualify from this. But as i'll say it again, Approved as PE is not a "Badge of Honor", It's more of deciding how evil the Villain was and how the source of it's criteria and standards work along with its mitigating factors. At Least know and comprehend that this is clearly the true way to know that Kai Chisaki truly has this chance. Also, If i have to understand the Villains from My Hero Academia's source material on how they were viewed to qualify, It had a possibly but more greater chance. Mentions Tomura Shigaraki doesn't qualify due to his Tragic Past, which earned our sympathy for him. All For One Stole quirks and showed no regret, However, it is never known he still cared for his brother. Muscular may seem to be Bloodthristy, too Bloodthristy, But isn't that how a PE Villain can qualify as long as they have a Sadistic and Cruel side (Not to mention he is also Merciless and Uncaring. He even took pleasure in tormenting and mocking his enemies, even along of Viewing people as weak). Plus, I understand he's too Bloodthirsty to qualify, but that's how things are for other PE Villains (Hayes_Vi_Arcadia, Jackal_(Fairy_Tail), Jinmen, & Junko Enoshima were near those Examples). Wolfram Had already qualified as PE before Rejected. Wolfram qualified because he was already taken seriously when he crossed his MEH as he attempts to Shoot and Kill Samson after he dishonors the agreement & later breaks the promise of not hurting anyone, he also even mocked David when he tried to redeem himself, and later on he shows no regret for his actions of what he has done. He was this greedy and selfish enough to want to mass produce many Quirk Amplification Device for his own desire of power and wealth, along with using it for his hunger for power (Rich Steve, Juzaburo Namba, Bill Cipher, & Gai Amatsu were those examples). Message So with that cleared out, Please give this studied review some time for you all to re-think about what i was really saying and comprehend everything to know how does he qualify. I understand Villains wiki is not a place where not every villain is approved for PE, but their background and standards were a purpose for them to qualify in someway. Category:Blog posts